


one word (sun)

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sunburnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: Sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (sun)

“Did no one ever tell you to put sunscreen on?” Frank asks as he sees the sight of Karen lying on her bed with her shirt off and her hair sprawled out by her head. Her back is completely bright red, even where a bikini line should be. Seeing that makes his eyebrow raise a little bit and he almost regrets not going to the beach with her when she talked about going.

Karen’s hand lifts up to flip him off, letting out a loud groan as she did. Frank chuckles to himself and he walks over to her stove, looking through the containers on the counter for tea. He brewed tea at the stove and set it to the side, dumping all of the ice cubes that Karen had into it. He needs the tea cold for what he’s doing. He waits, in silence, until it’s cold enough and he picks up a dish towel that doesn’t look like it’s been used in a while and dips it in the cold tea. He comes over to her on the bed and squeezes out the towel before resting it on top of Karen’s back.

She hisses for a moment at the contact and then sighs as Frank sits on the edge of the bed. “You know, I have aloe lotion in my fridge.” Karen mumbles as his leans back on the bed, his legs right next to her side. His jeans rub against her side a bit, thankfully not where she’s burnt. He shrugs and looks down at her, his fingers picking up a few strands of her hair. He twirls the blonde hair around his fingers for a few seconds before Karen turns her head completely and looks up at him. “Can you punish the sun?” Frank lets out a loud laugh at her comment and shakes his head, brushing her hair from her face so he can look down at her. “Where’d you learn this trick?” She asks. Her back is already feeling better, despite being bright red and sore.

“My Ma.” Frank says, removing his hand from her hair and crossing his hands over his chest. “Hated using that aloe shit when I was a kid, it was sticky and -” Karen laughs at him complaining about lotion, earning a glare from Frank. She mumbles an apology and moves her arms to clasp her hands together and use them to hold her head up. “ _Anyway_ , she had this trick. Comfortable, works quickly. Was the only way that my kids would handle sunburns too.” Karen smiles softly at the mention of his kids. “So how’d this happen?” He remembers when she left earlier in the day, he’d helped put sunscreen on her before she left. He insisted.

Karen rolls her eyes as she has to think back to how her back turned brighter than the red nail polish adorning her toenails. “I fell asleep on the beach with Elektra after she dared me to take my top off. You know I can’t resist a good dare.” She says. It’s true. Karen can’t resist any dare, which is how she discovered that Frank Castle doesn’t play clean when it comes to dares. He once dared her to take a bite of a habanero pepper and only bit off the stem while Karen actually took a bite out of it. She’s still not sure how she fell for that one.

 


End file.
